El día que te conocí
by JuniKoriuchi
Summary: Tifa escribe una pequeña historia referente a su pasado y con lo q conoció al amor de su vida. Basado en hechos reales. Dedicado al amor de mi vida


_**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? He decidido escribir este fic y está dedicado a mi querido Cloudy (así es cmo llamo a mi chico), el amor de mi vida y, sobretodo, el que siempre me hará feliz… Te amo mi vida y esto es sólo para ti.**_

_**El día que te conocí**_

Suspiré de nuevo, observando el cielo con unas lágrimas en mi rostro y con un montón de moratones por mi cuerpo. Era estúpido pensar en eso en aquel momento, ya que sabía que nunca tendría a nadie que pudiera quererme de verdad, no como lo hizo mi padre antes de morir. Cerré los ojos desde la terraza, dejando caer un par de lágrimas de nuevo. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse mi padre tan deprisa? ¿Por qué dejarme cuando más lo necesitaba? Me mordí el labio inferior con fuerza, dejando rozar un pequeño hilo de sangre. Dolía, sí, pero no tanto como el dolor que sentía mi corazón, no como el pinchazo de mi corazón y mi alma rota. Odiaba mi vida, odiaba estar aquí, odiaba a la que me estaba destrozado la vida… Oí cómo la puerta era abierta de una patada, viendo a la persona que me estaba destrozando la vida.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿De qué vas?-dijo la persona que me jodía la vida, mirándome con odio, pero no respondí, tenía miedo a recibir un nuevo golpe, a recibir otro nuevo moratón y, a su vez, destrozar mi corazón- ¡HÁBLAME ESTÚPIDA!

Tenía tanto miedo que me vi obligada a responder:

-Yo… me has hecho daño…

-¿Y crees que no te lo mereces? ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres tú para salir con tus amigas?

-P-pero mamá… es lo normal entre los amig…

Otro nuevo golpe me interrumpió, un puñetazo en la mejilla. Luego, cogió mi sedoso cabello y tiró de él con fuerza mientras me mordía la mano. Grité de dolor, quería irme, quería que me soltase, quería que se acabara ese infierno…

-Mamá, me duele, ¡suéltame!

Me empujó con fuerza, haciéndome caer al suelo con un mordisco en mi brazo izquierdo y con nuevas lágrimas en mi rostro.

-¡A mí no vuelvas a darme la contraria! ¿Me has entendido puta? ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Bajé la cabeza entre lágrimas, con el dolor del mordisco y viendo algunos de mis cabellos arrancados y en sus dedos. Luego, después de pisarme el pie, me escupió la cara y dijo entre gritos:

-¡Vete a tu estúpido cuarto!

No tenía otro remedio, así que me levanté con esfuerzo, limpiándome la asquerosa saliva del escupitajo de mi rostro entre lágrimas y bajé las escaleras, entrando derechita a mi habitación… Me abracé el cuerpo sentándome al suelo, llorando sin parar. Sí, es lo que imagináis, mi madre me maltrataba desde que era bien pequeña, me había destrozado la vida y mi padre era el único que podía alejarla de mí, pero él murió hace poco y ahora, después de cinco años, le necesitaba más que nada.

-Te odio.

Eso fue lo único que mi débil voz consiguió articular cuando oí que ella bajaba. Mi corazón latía a mil, muerto de miedo _**"Que no entre"**_pensé _**"Por favor, no entres, no quiero más…"**_ Subí mis manos hacia la cabeza muerta de miedo, no quería más… Cerré los ojos deseando con todas mis fuerzas que no entrase, pero de nada sirvieron mis silenciosas peticiones porque entró y dijo observándome con odio:

-Si te preguntan qué te ha pasado diles que te ha mordido un perro. ¡Pobre de ti si me entero de que sueltas otra cosa!

Cerró la puerta, dejándome allí encerrada. _**"Te odio, ojalá hubieras sido tú quien hubiera muerto, no papá… Te odio" **_Sabía que debo denunciar eso pero, ¿cómo hacerlo? Ella era mi madre y si lo hacía… mi familia entera me iba a odiar, no tenía escapatoria, no tenía oportunidad de escapar… ¿Qué podía hacer? _**"Papá… te necesito" **_Unas nuevas lágrimas de rabia y añoranza aparecieron en mi rostro, ¿por qué a mí? ¿Por qué tener que soportar el maltrato de mi madre? ¿Por qué tocarme a mí semejante tortura? ¿Qué podía hacer? La puerta se abrió de nuevo y la luz fue encendida, viendo a mi hermano menor:

-Tifa…

-Vete, por favor vete, no quiero hablar.

Se fue cerrando la puerta. Sí, tenía un hermano menor y mi nombre era Tifa, soy Tifa Lockhard y mi madre me había destrozado la vida. Me maltrataba todavía, y eso que tenía 18 años… mi padre murió a mis 12 años, cuando faltaban 5 días para cumplir mis 13… Mi padre lo era todo para mí, él me protegía de mi madre, me daba cariño e incluso me abrazaba pero, desde que él murió, no había sentido una caricia por parte de mi familia, ni un beso en la mejilla siquiera. Las horas iban pasando para mí y me tumbé en la cama ya llegadas las 2 de la madrugada, pero no pude dormir. Tenía miedo a que ella viniera, no me gustaba estar allí, no quería estar aquí… Pero, si me iba de casa no tenía hogar, estaría como una perra en la calle, así que no tenía otro remedio que quedarme y seguir soportando eso. Siempre había deseado que mi príncipe azul llegara y me sacara de esta situación, que me aceptara tal y como era y, sobretodo, que me hiciera feliz. Je… feliz… Ni siquiera sabía qué mierda se sentía siendo feliz… Pensaba muchas veces _**"Ojalá viniera alguien y pudiera sacarme de aquí, ojalá pudiera alguien ayudarme pero… sé que es imposible, sé que nunca nadie podrá sacarme de este estúpido infierno…"**_ Las horas fueron pasando y llegó la hora de ir al instituto a dar clase. No quería ir, no quería… No podía ir y mentir… Observé mis heridas, el mordisco de mi brazo izquierdo y el montón de moratones que tenía en mi cuerpo. Cerré los ojos y me puse algo largo, no quería mentir a nadie, ya que no me gusta hacerlo, así que tuve que esconderlo. Al fin llegué a clase y me quedé en silencio, no tenía ganas de hablar, y eso que era muy habladora. Acostumbraba a hacer el tonto en la clase, hablar mucho y animar la clase pero, cada día que pasaba, tenía menos ganas, me dolía demasiado el corazón.

-Eh Tifa, ¿qué te pasa? Hoy no haces el tonto.-dijo una de las pocas personas que me prestaban atención. No es que lo hicieran mucho, no era muy social y… era lo que me tocaba aguantar no solo en casa, sino también en el instituto…

-No tengo ganas.

Me alejé y me quedé en una esquina, no deseaba hablar con nadie, no podía hacerlo, mi vida estaba destrozada.

-Oye Tifa, ¿por qué no te quitas esa chaqueta? Hace mucho calor…

Negué con la cabeza, no quería que viera mis moratones, no quería que viera el mordisco, no quería mentirle…

Esto es lo que ocurre normalmente en mi vida real, lo que tengo que soportar y lo que tengo que aguantar. No tengo a nadie que pueda ayudarme, no tengo a nadie que pueda sacarme de éste infierno, ¿qué puedo hacer? Pues… no lo supe desde hace poco, cuando te conocí…

Y pensar que sólo fue un simple suspiro, una simple tontería… Pero al fin estás conmigo, a mi lado. Era un día como otro cualquiera y salía de clase de Judo, cuando vi que había quedado con un muchacho con el que había compartido algunas palabras por un chat gracias a una amiga mía que no creí que fuera tu prima. Cuando te vi mi corazón latió a mil por segundo, después de esa operación que al fin había curado a esa persona que te importaba al fin… por fin nos veíamos. Te había estado esperando hasta el final.

-Eres… ¿Junichita?

Un leve sonrojo se mostró en mi rostro mientras asentía con la cabeza. Y pensar que eso lo decías sólo en un chat, que nos enamoramos por un chat y que tu prima era amiga mía… ¿Quién iba a decir que nos necesitaríamos el uno del otro? ¿Quién?

-Supongo que serás mi Cloudy

Vi una sonrisa por tu parte. No pude evitarlo, cuando te vi pensé que eras más bello que nada en el mundo. Tu pelo chocobo deslumbraba tu mirada y esos ojos color mar hacían perder mis penas, las alejaban. Mi corazón latió con tanta fuerza que me costaba respirar con normalidad. Nos conocimos en un simple chat gracias a tu prima, y a partir de allí empezamos a decirnos cosas bonitas, de las cosas bonitas pasamos a enamorarnos y de enamorarnos a vernos al fin después de tus complicaciones, pero al fin estábamos juntos.

-Me llamo Tifa-dije con temblor en mi voz por los nervios.

-Ya lo sé tonta, ¿no me dirás que te habrás olvidado de mi nombre?

-No hombre, tú eres Cloud.

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo, noté tus brazos a mi alrededor, al fin, después de tanto tiempo, sentí que alguien me daba cariño y que, con la calidez que me dabas, me sentía protegida de todo lo que había a mi alrededor, incluso del maltrato de mi madre. Correspondí al abrazo mientras, sin siquiera pensarlo, mis lágrimas salieron. Te estuve esperando tanto tiempo… eres el que me ayudó a superar todo el infierno que he pasado… Nos separamos lentamente, noté cómo tu suave y fuerte mano acariciaba mi rostro y secaba mis lágrimas.

-No te preocupes, cumpliré mi palabra, vendrás a vivir conmigo y te alejaré de tu madre.

-Yo…-los sollozos no me dejaban seguir la frase, no podía...

-Te amo Tifa… te amo… yo siempre lo haré y te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, nunca voy a abandonarte, nunca…

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo de espera, acercaste tu rostro al mío y los dos, cerrando los ojos, nos besamos, sintiendo nuestros labios juntos al fin. Nos separamos y yo te miré abrazándote de nuevo mientras dije:

-Yo también te amo…

…

Han pasado ya siete meses, vivo con Cloud y, al fin, soy feliz, recibiendo tu cariño y tu apoyo, tú me has ayudado y me has sacado del infierno. Gracias por todo. Te amo…

-¿Qué escribes?

Al oírte doy un sobresalto y cojo el folio escondiéndolo a mis espaldas sonrojada.

-Es… sólo una tontería cariño.

Veo cómo tú, Cloud Strife, el amor de mi vida que me sacaste de ese infierno escrito en este folio que tengo en mis manos detrás de mí sonríes y dices:

-Venga mi Junichita, dime qué tienes allí…

El sonrojo se vuelve a mostrar a mis mejillas y respondo en voz baja:

-No… no te rías.

-¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?-respondes con una sonrisa que alivia todos mis dolores-Sabes que jamás lo haría.

Todavía sonrojada, te entrego el pequeño folio y, mientras lo lees, digo:

-Es… estaba escribiendo el día que nos conocimos. Es un poco de locos recordar eso ahora pero… creo que es bonito hacerlo.

Veo cómo lees todo lo que acabo de escribir sonrojada y siento el corazón acelerado mientras te oigo responder:

-Está bien tener un recuerdo escrito de lo que hicimos aquel día y así, para olvidar lo que tu madre te hacía. ¿Me lo regalas?

Los dos nos reímos juntos y nos miramos mientras yo te doy un precioso abrazo y digo:

-No deberías ni preguntármelo mi Cloudy, todo lo tuyo es mío.

-Lo mismo puedo decir yo…

Nos observamos a los ojos y nos besamos a los labios, cruzando nuestros dedos, entrelazándolos en nuestras manos. Después de separarnos, me coges con tu fuerza y me lanzas al sofá y nos reímos los dos. Ahora que sé qué es estar feliz estoy muy agradecida al destino y sobretodo a ti mi Cloudy, porque tú me ayudaste a salir de ese infierno y a ser feliz, tal y como estoy ahora contigo y sé que esto no se romperá nunca… porque nos amamos.

-Te amo…-susurras a mi oído después de pasar tu mano por mi cintura, abrazándome y besándome la frente.

-Y yo a ti-respondo besándote los labios de nuevo y pasando mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello…

Lo único que puedo decir ahora es, que si desapareces, lo haré contigo, porque tú eres mi vida, mi amor, mi felicidad y mi corazón, eres todo lo que deseé siempre… Gracias por cambiarme la vida, te amo…

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de autora:**__ Hola de nuevo. Sé que es un poco loco escribir esto, pero está basado en hechos reales y en hechos que pronto van a suceder en mi vida. Como he dicho en la introducción, va dedicado a mi Cloudy, el amor de mi vida y el que me hará feliz para siempre. ¿Qué quiero decir con eso? Que te amo cariño y espero que esta historia que he escrito para ti sea para tu gusto, te amo y siempre lo haré, y sé que tú también lo harás… Te amo mi amor._

_**By:**_

_**Tu Junichita**_


End file.
